1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to steering mechanisms and more particularly to a mechanism for, during turning, causing leaning of a motorized reverse tricycle in the direction of turning.
2. Description of Related Art
Recumbent tadpole or reverse tricycle is a recumbent design with two steered wheels at the front and one driven wheel at the back. Steering is either through a single handlebar linked with tie rods to the front wheels' stub axle assemblies or with two handlebars each bolted to a steering tube, usually through a bicycle-type headset and connected to a stub axle assembly. A single tie rod connects the left and right axle assemblies.
There is a conventional three-wheeled vehicle steering and suspension system including two support assemblies for two opposed front wheels pivotably mounted at opposite sides of the frame and operatively connected by a hydraulic cylinder arrangement actuated by the vehicle steering linkage for inducing opposed pivotal movement of the support assemblies during vehicle turning to cause leaning of the vehicle in the direction of turning. A biasing arrangement provides the operative connection between the hydraulic cylinder and the support assemblies for transmitting lean-actuating reciprocating movement of the hydraulic cylinder to the support assemblies while permitting independent pivotal movements thereof.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.